


Muñeco de Lammas

by Levia III (LeviaLuna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lammas, Samhain, Voodoo doll, Witchcraft, graveyard
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviaLuna/pseuds/Levia%20III
Summary: "Hice un muñeco de Lammas como todos los demás..."





	Muñeco de Lammas

Muñeco de Lammas

* * *

Hice un muñeco de Lammas como todos los demás. Lo llamé "Dante".

Hice que durmiera entre mis pechos y lloré amargamente porque sabía que al final de la festividad, tendría que arrojarlo al fuego.

El nombre de mi muñeco estaba inspirado en el de uno de mis amigos de la escuela.

Él me detestaba e ignoraba.

Yo hice el muñeco en su honor.

Pensé que así añoraría que se quemara. Me podría reír.

Pero no.

El muñequito tenía la cara redonda de Dante, su nariz puntiaguda y sus labios torcidos en una mueca de amenaza.

Dante era un delincuente. Pensé que era adecuado y lo reflejaba.

Pero no podía destruírlo. Matar a mi Dante.

No quería que mi madre se avergonzara cuando todos los demás hijos de brujos lanzaran su muñeco al fuego y yo no pudiera.

Así que pensé en mentir, decir que me había emborrachado y que no hice el artificio en absoluto. Me azotarían.

Pero a mi me gustaba que me azotaran. No pensar en mis problemas.

Era una niña mala.

Busqué al Dante de verdad. Le pedí consejos acerca de dónde podríamos esconder al Dante Falso.

El Dante de la escuela se alteró un poco pero aceptó llevarse al Dante Falso a su casa.

Yo pensé que mis problemas se habían acabado.

Puse la excusa de que mi muñeco había sido obsequiado a mi amor de Lammas. Por supuesto que me azotaron. Pero pensé en Dante de Verdad y durante los azotes me retorcí de placer, dije su nombre. No sufrí de verdad.

Eso irritó aún más a mi familia, que revocó mi tarjeta de la biblioteca para que me sintiera tocada.

Dante de Verdad tenía una familia mucho más inclinada por la lectura (que no fuese de hechicería) que la mía. Le pedí permiso para visitarlo.

Llegué al funeral, supe que su mamá había ido a prisión por maltrato psicológico. Me dijeron que ella encontró un muñeco igual a Dante y que le retorció la cabeza con saña hasta que esta se desprendió.

Dante murió de un ACV.

Su padre pensaba que por la angustia. Escuché que él se suicidó poco después.

Uno pensaría que tras esta mala experiencia, dejaría de hacer muñecos. No. De hecho. Hice uno más. El de esa mujer.

Era alta, blanca y cruel, como mi propia madre. Corté un trozo de los vestidos de fiesta de mamá para vestirla. Metí una página de su tesis de abogacía (que estaba en internet) entre el algodón de su detestable relleno.

Hice los rituales de destrucción pertinente.

Y el resto...

Bueno. Soy una bruja talentosa, dicen. Algún día seré muy fuerte. Como mi madre.

Ahora ya es Samhain y solo me queda visitar el cementerio, caminar sobre lápidas y hojas secas. Usando mi barbijo porque afuera hay una pandemia.

Le lanzo besos a la tumba de Dante. He soñado que es un fantasma y que se toma las manos con una pequeña zorra que murió hace un mes de coronavirus.

No lo lloro.

Pero fue muy dulce.

Y aún no sé de quién más hacer muñecas. Tengo una de mí misma.

Algún día, quizá, si estoy muy cansada de echarlo en falta...


End file.
